5 Years Later
by DestielLove67
Summary: 5 years after Mimi almost succumbed to the AIDS coursing through her body, she finds happiness as her and Roger start a new adventure.


5 Years Later

Movie: RENT

Pairing: Roger and Mimi

Rating: M- language

 _~ Five Years After the Movie Ended~_

The whole group had been looking out for Mimi ever since she almost died five years ago. They all made sure that she took her AZT, Joanne helped her to go back to school, Collins was her comedic relief, Maureen helped her update her wardrobe and Mark was just Mark. Then there was Roger. The boy she loved since she first saw him that night they all told Benny to pretty much _fuck off._

How did she hit rock bottom so far this time? She ran into her former drug dealer, Carlos, and he kept pestering her about why she hadn't bought from him in so long. She told him that she was done. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was going to fight the AIDS running through her body and marry Roger. She was going to be happy. He didn't like that at all. She was not getting away from him. She had already spent most of her money from dancing at the Cat Scratch on his product.

She had lost her job at the Cat Scratch when this brand new 18-year-old came in looking for a job. Usually at Mimi's age, which is only 23, she should have retired from her very well-paid job as an exotic dancer. She did quit and then she went back to school, but Roger had left…. again. She was lost she didn't want to lose him again. He was getting sicker and sicker. He was going to die. He wasn't going to survive.

 _~Two years ago, ~_

 _Mimi and Roger were in a doctor's office. They had just heard the most devastating news a couple could get. Roger was given a year to live. Roger's facial expressions just went dead. Mimi, of course, bawled her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. She and Roger had been dating for a year and a half. She loved him. She wanted to marry him._

" _What are we going to do Roger?" said Mimi,_

" _I don't know. I don't want to sound sappy, but I think just by living day by day." replied Roger._

Snapping out of her thoughts she decided to go see if Mark knew where he was. If anyone knew where Roger went he would. When she got to Mark's apartment she saw Roger's car parked outside. That powder blue convertible. She loved that car. She went up the stairs. When she got to the door she hesitated, remembering the first time she knocked on this door.

 _~ Six years ago, ~_

 _Wow. That guy is cute. I don't know why he was singing though. Oh well. Wait, I recognize him. He lives above me with that filmmaker. I saw him just a few hours ago. All the residents of Avenue A. Benny had let last year's rent slide. Now he was coming to collect. None of them had money. How were they supposed to pay a whole year rent?_

 _~Back to the present~_

She was snapped out of her reminiscing by a body running into her. It was Mark. She hoped and prayed that he knew where Roger had gone. If he was even alive. She had called the free clinic where they both get their AZT, due to the fact that Roger and she were not married they refused to tell her.

"Hey Mimi." She heard faintly, she realized that she was spacing again.

"Hey Mark, have you heard from Roger? Or do you have any idea where he went? I'm really worried." She said, almost breaking down in tears.

"I'm sorry Mimi, he didn't tell anyone where he was going." He said with the same worried tone in his voice.

"Are you sure? He didn't leave a note or a bus stub? Some clue that hinted to where he was going?" said Mimi, dying for information. She slowly realized that this visit was hopeless. Roger didn't want to be found. Roger was very good at hiding so if he didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be.

"We can go look for him if you want? Mimi? Can you hear me?" she faintly heard Mark talking to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that we can go look for him if you want. Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Roger. He's getting worse. He is going to die." Mimi said with a choked-up wavering in her voice.

"Oh my god. What do mean he is getting worse?"

"Well, he got a prognosis from the free clinic a few months ago, he has a year."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Mark, I was at the doctor's appointment. " Mimi just shook her head. She couldn't believe that Mark was asking her if she was sure about Roger's prognosis.

Mark's face faded. He didn't know what to think. Roger was his best friend. He couldn't lose him. No, scratch that. _Mimi_ couldn't lose him. The last time he left, she died. The only reason she was here, alive, now was Angel sent her back to be with Roger. _Roger, come on, where are you?_

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise outside. _A car door. Roger. Is that him?_ Mimi ran to the door downstairs as fast as she could. She had a huge smile spread across her face. He was back. _Roger._

"Hey Mimi!" Roger got out of the car and ran to Mimi. He wrapped her in his arms and embraced her as he picked her up. She still looked the same. He didn't want to leave. He needed to go think for a while, but he was back now. He wasn't leaving. He was going to finally marry Mimi.

"Roger, I love you. Next time you want to run away take me with you!" Mimi said with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I love you too. So, will you do me the honor and be my best friend for the rest of my life? Will you love me even if I don't love myself? Will you, Mimi Marquez, marry me?" Roger said still holding Mimi in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

"Yes, of course I will. You have to promise me something too though."

"What?"

"Sing to me every day for the rest of our lives."

"I think I can keep that promise."

 _~ 1 ½ years later_

"Maureen, can you believe it!? Roger and I are finally getting married!" Mimi said to her best friend, standing in the middle of a room. In a church. In a beautiful white dress "Mimi, you deserve to be happy and Roger makes you happy. Not to mention he is a total god!" Maureen says. Joanne clears her throat."It's time. Mimi let's get you down the aisle and become Mimi Davis.""Did Collins see what I put at the back of the church? The memorial to Angel?'"Yeah, I did!" A deep voice sounds from the doorway. Mimi turns and sees Collins. "Thank you so much Mimi! I know that she is watching you marry the love of your life."Mimi took a deep breath before walking through the doors that would change her life forever. It would change it for the better but that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous.The music starts playing and down the aisle first is Joanne and Mark, then comes Maureen and Collins. Makes sense, right? The two people with common sense and the two anarchists. It is finally Mimi's turn. She doesn't have her parents here to walk her down the aisle. All of a sudden Collins runs back down the aisle and to Mimi's side. She smiles at him. He nods his head.She glides down the aisle. When she gets about halfway down the aisle Mark motions for Roger to turn around. He sees the love of his life for the first time since yesterday, when she left their little studio apartment in Alphabet City to stay with Maureen and Joanne, and bursts into tears. After what seems like years they are finally next to each other at the altar. Collins lifts her veil and kisses her on the cheek. He puts her hand in Roger's and smiles at the couple.The pastor starts his whole spiel. "We are gathered here today, blah, blah, blah." The only thing Mimi and Roger are paying attention to is each other. Then, they hear the pastor clear his throat. They missed something, didn't they? What did they miss?"Do you Roger Patrick Davis take Mimi Esmeralda Marquez to be your wife? To love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"I do." Roger says with the biggest smile Mimi has ever seen on him as he slides her ring on her finger."Do you Mimi Esmeralda Marquez take Roger Patrick Davis to be your husband? To love and cherish as long as you both shall live?""I do." Mimi has the same smile as Roger as she slides his ring on his finger."Then by the power vested in me by God and the State of New York I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."Throughout the church there is claps and oohing and awing along with crying. Roger grabs Mimi by the waist and brings her close. She closes the gap in between their lips and they kiss for the first time as husband and wife. Roger dips her and kisses her some more. Then they join hands, look out to all of their friends and family, and proceed to run back down the aisle. Maureen, Collins, Mark and Joanne follow them.

~ _At the Airport~_ __

"Can you believe that we are married?!" Mimi says as they are in line to check their bags. The honeymoon is in Hawaii. __"No, I can't! You make me the happiest man in the world! I love you!" Roger puts his arm around his wife's waist. _Wow it is still weird to call her that. My wife. Mrs. Mimi Davis._ __"I love you too, Roger! I am so glad Angel sent me back! Do you remember what she told me?" __"Yeah, but I like it better when you say it!" Roger laughs. "She said, turn around girlfriend and listen to that boy's song!" Mimi says it exactly like she did all those years ago. Roger starts laughing. Then he leads his wife…. _There is that word again…. WIFE._ He kisses Mimi and walks to security with his hand around her waist. They definitely looked like a honeymooning couple. They didn't let go of each other except for going through security. They got on the plane and off to Hawaii. Mimi fell asleep four hours into the eleven-hour flight. The flight lands in Honolulu. "Mimi, baby." Roger coos in her ear. Mimi moans, not wanting to wake up. "We're here. You have to wake up." __"No." she says, still a little sleepy. So, he gets their carry on from the overhead compartment and puts the bags both on his person. He then proceeded to pick his wife up in his arms and carry her off the plane. "Roger, you know I can walk right? Just because I am a married woman now doesn't mean that I lost the use of my legs!" Meanwhile, the flight attendants are looking at them with pure adoration. They see so many newlyweds but none as happy as these two. As they exited the plane and past the flight attendants, the two attendants and the pilot gave them an envelope. They opened it and it contained a free flight on their one-year wedding anniversary to anywhere they want on a private plane. Roger smiled at them and said, "Thank You so much and have a wonderful rest of your day." They found a car waiting for them outside the airport. Where had he gotten a limo from? The driver stood outside the car with a sign that said, "Mr. and Mrs. Davis". Mimi looked at Roger with a look that said, "I couldn't love you more than I do right now." Roger looked back at Mimi with the same love. Roger motioned to Mimi to slide into the car and he helped the driver load the bags into the trunk of the car.


End file.
